When fastening an English saddle to a horse it is necessary to attach the girth strap and buckle from one side of the saddle underneath the horse to the other side of the saddle where there is located a billet strap. Frequently a horse, sensing that a saddle will be fastened, inflates his girth making it difficult for children and adults who do not have sufficient strength to efficiently tighten the girth of their saddle. Therefore, it would be useful to have a device which a person could use to apply leverage to the girth buckle making it easier to tighten the girth strap of a saddle.